1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to drive spindles, in particular rotary atomiser drive spindles as well as rotary atomisers including such drive spindles. This application further relates to turbine rotors for use in such drive spindles.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotary atomisers are used for spraying material in particulate form onto a target. One of the common uses for rotary atomisers is that of paint spraying.
A rotary atomiser generally includes a supply arrangement for supplying material from a supply source to an atomising bell which serves to break up, or atomise, the material and project this towards the target. The atomising bell is rotatingly driven and therefore drive must be provided for the bell. Recently there has been increased demand for higher performing rotary atomisers. In particular there has been demand for rotary atomisers for use in the paint spraying industry which are able to spray paint more quickly, i.e. sprayers that provide a greater throughput of material so that more liters of paint per minute may be sprayed. Most of these rotary atomisers or paint sprayers are electrostatic devices where a high voltage is applied between the device and the target to draw the atomised material, eg paint, to the target.